Well Grounded
by Sideswiped
Summary: A guardian is resurrected in the Ishtar Academy. With no memory or clue as to her past, she strives to find her own path in life. This is her story


I only own my OC's

A small white form flew through a broken window, blue lines dancing through the air from its center.

Briefly they twisted around a still corpse before returning and focusing solely on it.

It was old, broken, and covered in a layer of dust. The person had not died a peaceful death and it showed in the missing limbs and broken bones.

A burst of light, a gasp rang out in the empty room. A form stirred, lurching forwards, rising upwards.

"And so rises the sleeping beauty" a deep voice rumbled "Welcome to the land of the living."

The smaller form, startled, spun around towards the voice's origin. In the doorway a large form appeared, striding inside and crouched down, placing its hands on its armored knees.

"It's okay to feel scared right after being brought back" It chuckled, "I know I was."

"Who are you? How am I alive? What do you mean 'brought back."

The figure chuckled again. "My name is Valren. Your ghost can answer both of the others ones."

"Whats a Ghost?"

The larger form, Valren, paused. "You can show yourself, May. She won't hurt you." He announced.

A flash of light and a floating ball covered in interlocking shapes appeared above the woman's shoulder. Startled, the woman scrambled backwards with a yelp. The newly appeared ghost zipped behind the broad shoulders of Valren, who sighed.

"May, what are you doing?"

"She scared me!" A child's voice rose to answer. "I didn't expect her to move that quickly!"

"Um, what is that?" The woman asked.

"She's a shard of a dead God, created in its last breath to defend humanity." Valren declared. "She is the one who brought you back to life, and will continue to do so until she no longer can."

"Any more questions?"

Silence greeted him.

"You got a name you prefer?"

The female glanced around the room, one one wall a faded poster hung emblazoned with the words "Ishtar Academy" caught her eye.

"Trisha, call me Trisha."

"Perfect, Trisha it is. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 months later~

Blasts of purple energy impacted against a boulder above her head, showing her with debris. A deep breath was drawn in, then she moved. With her light she reached out, anchored herself and pulled. She burst into existence with a shotgun already leveled, and pulled the trigger, firing once, twice and then a third time. Silently, the towering captain collapsed, its shields depleted, it's form ripped into pieces by the powerful shotgun.

Trisha immediately turned and sprinted towards the sounds of battle in the distance. Valren had told her to keep to the outskirts of the fallen camp and provide a distraction for him in order to go after their leaders. However the dregs and vandals had been surprisingly weak and unorganized. Allowing her to actually kill a good number of them herself, instead of kill stealing from Valren as she usually did.

Turning a corner she spotted the Titan, clad in lighting, slam both his fists into the chest of a massive four armed beast. Howling in pain as the electricity ate at its flesh, it grabbed its assaulter with its upper arms and squeezed, attempting to crunch the Titan.

In retaliation, Valren emptied his hand cannon into its face at point blank range, finally killing it.

Trisha immediately spend up, rushing up to Valren and leaping onto his back.

Wrapping her armed around his neck, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Got any good loot?" She asked him as she continued to cling to his back.

"A worthless pulse rifle, a pair of boots, and a sniper with a good scope, you want that?"

"Ooh, gimme!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 years later~

Red lines crossed the space above a cloaked figures head, disturbing the Black hair that adorned her head. As she scrambled backwards, attempting to escape from the monster in front of her, ducking around a corner and took off running.

"Runrunrun holy shit that's too many." Trisha gasped. "May, I hope you've got a plan."

"Valren did say that we weren't ready to come here, but noooooo you had do so anyway." A childlike voice rang through her head.

"You're sarcasm is noted and not appreciated, May, so less of that and more of getting us out if here."

" I wouldn't need to get us out of here is you hadn't gotten too big for your britches." The ghost snarked.

"What does that even mean?" Trisha growled exasperatedly. "Don't forget that you were the one that said we needed a jump ship."

"I mention eventually! Not right now." "And besides," the voice sniffed, "We actually do need that ship if we- ABOVE YOU!"

A mass of alien metal sporting a single red eye crashed in the guardian from above, shattering her bones and ending her life once more.

~~~~~~~

She came to with a gasp, bolting upright.

"If I had known that you had a death wish then I wouldn't have bothered to give you a gun in the first place." A voice drawled.

Silver eyes flashed around, spotting the voice's origin in the imposing form of a titan behind her. She cringed, already expecting a lecture on not rushing into battle recklessly.

"H-Hey Val, fancy meeting you here?"

The form's shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped his lips. "Did you, by any chance, listen to a single word I said?"

"Did you think that I was joking when I said that you weren't ready to explore this area alone?" "Overconfidence has killed guardians far greater than you." "Do you think yourself greater, or perhaps more powerful than those who have fallen?"

"I didn't mean to imply that!"

"A WEEK, IT TOOK ME AN ENTIRE FUCKING WEEK TO FIND YOU."

He thundered. "AND WHEN I DID, ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS A TINY LITTLE FLICKER OF LIGHT."

She recoiled, wide-eyed, not expecting such a display of emotions from him.

As his rant started to slow down she remained silent, listening with a bowed head.

"I just wanted a ship of my own. So that I don't a have to leach off of you."

She mumbled "I can tell that you're holding back from exploring the more dangerous areas because of me." She sighed. "If I had a ship of my own then that wouldn't happen anymore."

Another sigh escaped him, and he sat down against the wall. Reaching up he pulled off his helm.

His blue tinged skin marking him as awoken, along with a head full of black hair and a neatly trimmed beard, she found him handsome.

"I knew this was coming, that you wouldn't be content to meander around on only this world." He sighed again. "Go, take that jump ship and travel to earth, search for an Exo called

Rodger 2, he should be lurking around in North America." "When he asks what you want, tell him this 'Captain Rex's password' that should make him hear you out."

"So this is it?" "All these years and I mess up once so you throw me away?" She choked back a sob. "I know that you've been avoiding the more dangerous areas to keep me safe, but if you don't want me around anymore to hold you back then just say so to my face." "I had thought I wasn't just a charity case you decided to help out."

"No, I'm not throwing you away." He replied quietly. "I want you to grow stronger and you won't be doing that here with me." "I have nothing left to teach you now. Go, and find Rodger 2, he will teach you what it means to be a hunter."

"I can come back and visit right?" She questioned. "You won't disappear into the vex networks right?"

"My work requires me to do just that Trisha, you know that already." "Though if I ever get trapped in there, I'll expect you to come rescue me."

"The great Titan Valren, needing rescued like a princess, that would be something." She giggled, wiping the remnants of her tears away.

"Hey, I'd make an excellent princess thank you very much."

After a few seconds Valren spoke again.

"I finished making this a while ago." Reaching out, he grasped at the empty air. A brilliant red hand cannon materialized in his palm.

"I had built this for this exact moment." He tossed it to her waiting hands.

"What's it called?" She queried, as she handed the weapon, admiring the twisting bands of metal that made up its frame, loading and unloading it with practiced ease.

"Standing Offer"

She stilled, turning towards him slowly. "And the story behind the name?"

Valren studied her for moment before answering. "There once was a Titans that loved a Hunter. However they also knew that the Hunter wouldn't be content to stay in one place any he couldn't abandon his work." "He built the Hunter a weapon to keep her safe on her journeys." "He asked for nothing in return, only that she wouldn't forget him and his standing offer."

Wordlessly she stood and walked over to him, sat down on his lap, straddling him. Placing one hand on his shoulder the other on his cheek she spoke.

"I don't think that I could ever forget you Val."

She kissed him goodbye.


End file.
